


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neal thought that things were going to be the same, same as before, before Hook gave him away. He thought maybe Hook still loved him and that they would pick up where they left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Neal thought that things were going to be the same, same as before, before Hook gave him away. He thought maybe Hook still loved him and that they would pick up where they left. And things were heading that way. Even though Neal found out that he indeed fathered a child with the spitfire Emma Swan, she had no intentions of getting back with Neal. She was perfectly happy with Regina Mills, the evil queen of all people. So Neal saw this as his chance of getting back with Hook, and they were well on their way to that, that is until Henry was kidnapped and ended up in Neverland. Neal, Along with Emma, Regina, Rumple, the Charmings and Hook boarded the pirate’s ship and headed after him. 

Things were going beautifully on the ship. Hook took him to his old room, they reminisced and even kissed. Neal really thought that things were going to be normal again. And then they made their way to the shores of Neverland and suddenly Hook changed. Neal didn’t know why. 

And it didn’t occur to him until he followed Hook into the woods and saw him talking to Pan. Pan and Hook had a history that surpassed what he and Hook had. Centuries they had together and Neal had no more than a couple months with him. But that wasn’t going to deter him. No, Neal was going to have Hook back, no matter the price. And if that mean killing Pan, impossible as that may seem he would do it. 

“You were gone a mighty long time.” Neal said to Hook when he finally returned. Hook didn’t respond as he took a seat next to the Charmings, his focus away from Neal. His whole status changed once he returned. There was no arrogant smirk on his face, no lewd remarks or anything.  The only one to notice this was Neal and Emma. Emma, always being the saint that she was decided to help Neal out. She and Regina were the only two who knew about the relationship. 

“How about Regina and I go get some more fire wood and you guys can look for food.” Emma suggested looking at her parents who seemed confused by the sudden suggestion but went along with it anyway. 

The four of them left, leaving Neal and Hook alone at the site that was their home for the night. Neal moved from his spot that was next to the fire that was slowly reducing and moved next to Hook, who scooted over to make room for the man. 

“I know about you and Pan.” Neal blurted out. Hook stilled. He didn’t know that anyone knew about that. 

“Neal.” Hook started to say but was cut off. 

“You can call me Bae. But only you. No one else.” Neal stated. Bae was reserved for him only. 

‘Fine. Bae. What Pan and I had is long over. If even for a second you think that I would leave you for him.” 

“I don’t think that, but I know it. I saw you and him earlier. I saw the kiss Killian.” Neal said. Hook’s eyes flashed a bit of sadness before returning to their normal state. “Is it because of the history that you share with him? Or is it because he’s still young?” 

That was the second thought to cross Neal’s mind. Despite the age difference (Bae was fourteen and Hook was twenty-three) they were on the open sea, no one knew about it and the crew didn’t dare speak against their captain. The relationship worked with perfection. They loved each other more than anything in the world and their future was set. Until Hook turned in Bae to protect him. Neal was no longer Baelfire, he was no longer fourteen and he worried if maybe that was the reason that Hook was pushing away. Pan still looked fourteen and maybe, in some twisted way that’s what Hook wanted. Pan never aged. 

Hook scoffed at the thought that Neal…Bae would even think that. He quickly took the younger man’s hands into his. 

“It’s not the history and it certainly isn’t the fact that he’s young. Pan wants to rekindle what we had, I was there to tell him no, I told him that I love you and only you. Whatever Pan and I had is long over Baelfire.”

Hook pulled Bae in for a kiss, not the one that they share on the ship, but one like they shared before. A searing kiss that made Neal and Hook feel alive inside. 


End file.
